El círculo de la Muerte
by Youko Minamino
Summary: Koenma-sama... no lloreis...


El círculo de la muerte  
  
Dicen que a cada segundo que pasa una estrella se apaga, cada segundo mueren cientos de personas y nace un millar más.  
  
Yo lo sé mejor que nadie. Yo soy el dios de la muerte, miles de almas pasan ante mí cada día. Y aunque la costumbre hace que el dolor sea menos intenso, sufro, sufro por cada vida que arrebato, cada lágrima que los vivos derraman por mi culpa.  
  
He visto destrozadas cientos de familias, desde los albores de la humanidad hasta nuestros días, sufriendo cada pérdida, cada separación, las añoranzas y locuras, los desvaríos y las penas eternas.  
  
Me he separado de todas las personas a las que he amado, y se que tendré que obligarme a aceptar la muerte de los que amo. Pero la añoranza es infinita, la culpa me corroe, mientras derramo amargamente lágrimas de impotencia por mi eterno destino, que me obliga a decir adiós a todos mis amigos, a todos mis amores… Sin poder olvidarlos nunca, teniéndolos grabados en mi memoria, hiriéndome, desgarrándome…   
  
Uno de los elegidos acaba de cruzar esta sala, he sentenciado a uno de los tantei. Mi amado grupo tantei… separados por mi culpa… por mi obligación.  
  
Es el último de una cadena que comenzó hace algunos años, primero fue la maestra Genkai… luego Keiko… Sé que Yuusuke no me odia, pero no puedo evitar odiarme yo mismo por el dolor que les causé, y aunque él sepa que fue horrible para mí, siento que nunca expiaré esta culpa mía… jamás esta sensación tan amarga desparecerá para mí.  
  
Como no podré olvidar los ojos de Kurama, cuando apoyó en mi hombro su mano, consolante, esos ojos llenos de dolor por Shiori… Yo se la quité, y fue él quien me consoló, sintiéndome tan ruin así…  
  
Luego fue Shizuru, aun recuerdo sus palabras a su hermano, cuando se le presentó en forma de espíritu, con su sonrisa irónica teñida de tristeza y su habitual cigarrillo en los labios, y le dijo "¡Vamos Kazuma! ¿Quién se enorgullecería de un hermano tan llorón? ¡Haz el favor de ser fuerte! Tienes que ser fuerte por Yukina, ¿recuerdas? Así me gusta… Sayonara hermanito…"  
  
Yukina… ¿Qué será de ella, ahora que Kuwabara acaba de abandonar esta sala? Ahora que Kuwabara está muerto… Tiene suerte de tener un hermano. Él se lo contó todo el día del funeral de Kuwabara, y creo que ahora viven juntos en el Makai. Pero no puedo evitar sentir el dolor de la muerte cada vez que recuerdo a Yukina abrazada a Hiei, decenas de perlas esparcidas por el suelo, su llanto sobrecogedor… Es tan doloroso… romper el corazón de alguien tan puro, alguien tan noble… sintiéndome tan miserable…  
  
Las cosas también han cambiado mucho para Yuusuke y Kurama. Yuusuke ganó el último torneo, como le prometió a Keiko en su lecho de muerte. Después de Enki el torneo despareció, el poder no sustentado en la propia fuerza es tan difícil de mantener… Pero después de algunos años, lo ha conseguido, el torneo vuelve a celebrarse y ha cumplido su promesa. Debe estar ya en su segundo año como rey… como pasa el tiempo… sobretodo si se dispone de miles de años pasados y una eternidad para verlo pasar, como es mi caso…  
  
Y en cuanto al ex-humano Youko Kurama… espero a que se agotara la vida de Shuuichi Minamino y abandonó aquella existencia, recuperando así todo su poder de antaño. Su poder ahora que lo ha recuperado supera la clase "S", y podría rivalizar con Yuusuke que superó hace tiempo los dos grande reyes, instaurando un nuevo equilibrio, pero en vez de eso, procuró a Yomi y vuelven a ser ladrones. Los ladrones de la leyenda, "La banda de Youko Kurama" ha vuelto. Cuando le pregunté por que hacía eso, me respondió con una única palabra; "Kuronue". Entonces el dolor y los recuerdos volvieron a mí…  
  
Y vivo, si se puede decir que un dios de la muerte "vive", con este eterno sufrimiento, del dolor que solo nada en círculos sobre un mar de desesperación, odiándome por lo que hago, odiando saber que incluso ellos morirán, que incluso ella, mi guía, mi amada Botan me abandonará algún día… sintiendo este horrible remordimiento, sumiéndome en la tristeza, hasta que llegue el día en que todo cambie, hasta entonces, viviré en este horrible círculo de vidas y muertes que me rodea…  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ay… Mi pobre Koenma… Y__Y Este es mi primer fic que no tiene como protagonistas a Hiei y Kurama… Ha sido una inspiración repentina. En principio pensé escribirlo desde el punto de vista de Yukina-chan, pero en el último momento cambié y creo que así queda mejor, ¿ne? Plis dejenme su opinión en las review!!! 


End file.
